tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legends of History: Timeline
A timeline of all events in the Sands of Elsweyr canon. 3E 3E 145 * 17th Second Seed: The Moonshadow Shipping Company is founded in Senchal. They will later become the Moonshadow Pirates. 3E 183 * 23rd Second Seed: ''The Butchers leave their name inscribed above the throne of an assassinated Count 3E 209 * ''11th First Seed: ''The death of Ja'varn, a famous Khajiiti bard, is attributed to The Midnight. 3E 362 * An unknown thief smuggles much of Senchal's historical treasure out of the city, and presumably province. He is believed to have been aided by the Moonshadow Pirates. 3E 431 * ''23rd Hearthfire: ''The Dark Brotherhood is apparently destroyed. 3E 432 * ''4th Second Seed: ''An Elder Scroll is stolen from the Imperial Library. Efforts to retreive it are fruitless 3E 433 * The Mask of the Grey Fox is lost during the Oblivion Crisis. * The Champion of Cyrodiil stops the Daedric invasion and the Septim line ends 4E - Pre-Skyrim 4E 147 * An Imperial infiltrates the Cyrodiilic Thieves' Guild, leading to its loss and the weakening of the guilds in other provinces, including Elsweyr. Events of Skyrim 4E 201 * ''11th Hearthfire: ''Helgen is razed by a dragon * The Last Dragonborn defeats Alduin in Sovngarde, preventing the resurrection of more dragons * ''5th Sun's Dusk: ''The Emperor narrowly escapes assassination from the supposedly destroyed Dark Brotherhood on his ship, the Kataria. * Miraak is defeated at the Summit of Apocrypha. * With the Dragonborn having dealt with the fears of the people, almost everyone tries to get his attention to their country. Merchants, prophets and generals come to try and seek him out. 4E 202 *''Sun's Dawn: ''The Volkihar Vampire Clan is destroyed by the Dawnguard, which expands and builds several forts in Cyrodiil, High Rock and Hammerfell, recruiting many new members. *''Evening Star: ''The Empire wins the Civil War, though there is still some Civil Unrest in many cities. Talos worship continues in secret. Post-Skyrim 4E 203 * ''15th Rain's Hand: ''Argonians are allowed into Windhelm and the Grey Quarter is renovated and renamed the Snow Quarter * ''29th Mid Year: ''Jarl Elisif the Fair of Solitude is elected as Skyrim's High Queen. 4E 204 * ''2nd Frostfall: ''One of the few remaining dragons attacks Riften, destroying much of the city and killing many residents before it is killed. * ''Frostfall: ''Windhelm takes in refugees from Riften, increasing stress on the economy and housing there. 4E 209 * ''7th Sun's Dusk: ''The Dragonborn disappears, along with his wife, Lydia, their young daughter, Gormlaith, and their infant son, Hakon. * Now there is no Dragonborn to inspire people, Tamriel falls into a sort of disorder; people clamour for heroes. 4E 210 * ''Morning Star: ''A Khajiit emerges in Elsweyr claiming that she is the Mane. The Thalmor are quick to proclaim her a heretic and a liar, dragging her out for execution. However, they try and make as little fuss over it as possible, so as not to provoke aggression and anger. * ''Morning Star: ''A small group of Khajiit start planning a rebellion in secret, naming it the Thua Bronzi, or Bronze Claw. * ''12th Mid Year: ''Brynjolf attempts to make a big deal out of a shooting star, and claims to have a potion that contains powerful qualities. He is murdered by a self-proclaimed vigilante who is later arrested and pronounced guilty of murder. 4E 211 * ''Sun's Height: ''A Khajiiti revolutionary speaks out against the Thalmor and spreads the story of the Mane and the Thua Bronzi. He is quickly arrested by the Thalmor and afterwards disappears, but not before spreading anger against the Thalmor. * ''13th Frost Fall: ''Revolutionaries barricade themselves in the Cathedral of the Eight in Corinthe and begin to sing the Thua Bronzi's Anthem, choosing a day when the Commander of the Guard is away. His second in command is left in charge.When the revolutionaries refuse to stop singing, the Second Commander instead sets fire to the Chapel. Once the revolutionaries unbar the door and attempt to flee, he orders the soldiers to kill them. The event becomes known as the Corinthe Incident. The Second Commander disappears soon after. * The Thua Bronzi encourage all Khajiit in other cities to give up work or to join the fighters. Due to this, the Thalmor lose many of their supplies and, unable to farm or mine themselves, go hungry. 4E 212 * ''Rain's Hand: ''The rebellion erupts taking Rimmen and Riverhold in a single co-ordinated rushed attack, taking the Thalmor guards by surprise in close combat attacks. Many Redguards, Argonians, Bosmer and Imperials join, for various reasons. * ''Frost Fall: ''Hidden revolutionaries, or ''Thuas, supplied with weapons by the Senchal Pirates, strike out and take Senchal in an unexpected attack. Trivia * The dates selected were either dates related to me (11th of March is my birthday, which became the 11th of First Seed) or dates relating to similar events in real history. For example, Lord Lucan disappeared on the 7th of November and the Dragonborn disappeared on the 7th of Sun's Dusk. The Emperor escaped assassination on the 5th of Sun's Dusk while King James I escaped an assassination plot on the same date. Category:Timelines Category:The Legends of History